Harry Potter and the Muggle Advancement
by Bleeding-Ink86
Summary: Muggles have discovered magic thanks to a wizard who felt betrayed. With technology advancement and science, muggles are actually trying to steal magic, something the purebloods always feared. Everyone was oblivious to the threat until bodies started turning up everywhere in the UK. It'll be up to Harry Potter to figure out who is behind the killings and the man helping the muggles


**Prologue **

Her hot pink heels clucked against the laboratory's pristine floor with every rapid step she took towards the director's office. She weaved through the many hallways, went through several security doors thinking to herself of what had happened and what they needed to change in order to prevent the horrible outcome from happening again.

The experiment had failed despite the high probability they had. They had transferred the same virus strand that had been a success with the lab rats into the subjects but instead of reaching the desired outcome, the subjects had died. She had watched from behind the glass window as, within hours of observation, the subjects began to show signs of their bodies not able to withstand the virus. Their temperature increased dramatically, almost as if they were literally on fire from within, to the point of developing second to third degree burns. The doctors did everything they could to help them, but in the end, all three subjects had died due to their body's inability to sustain the virus. She never bothered to learn their names; they were test subjects not people she was going to have tea over. However, she was proud of them for they had died for the sake of science. Something she could only hope for in the end of her own life.

After minutes of walking, she finally arrived at her destination. Just before knocking on the door, she straightened the name badge on her left lapel, made sure that no strands of her dark hair were lose and was certain that her clothes were wrinkle free. There was nothing she could do about the blood stains on her lab coat, much to her dislike as she always took pride in matching the lab's immaculate look with that of herself. Just as her grandmamma used to always say 'cleanliness is next to godliness', but she supposed that there was nothing she could do now except to keep a spare one in her locker in the future, just in case. This ritual of hers wasn't something she did because she was attracted to the man. In fact she was terrified of him for she had witnessed the director's volatile mood many times and their terrible outcomes.

She took a deep breath, knocked once and waited; her clipboard with the information she needed to deliver was becoming heavier with each passing moment. She knocked again and prayed that he wasn't in for the day. That way, she could just let herself in, place the files on his desk and leave without having to face him. She knocked one last time with no answer. A small, victorious smile crept up her face. However, just as she was about to unlock the door with her key, the lock clicked and the door opened by itself. Moments like these were the ones that both terrified and fascinated her. They went against everything science stood for but it was real, the director's magic was real.

She poked her head in and found him sitting behind his desk typing away on his laptop. If it weren't for the natural light coming in from the large windows behind him, she would've found him in total darkness save for the light coming off his screen. She hesitated for a moment at the threshold, wondering if she should just leave him to whatever he was doing. "If you wish, I could come back later," she said. Internally she was proud that she had managed to keep the fright away from her voice.

"No, come on in," he said. "I'm glad you're here to be honest. I'm just about done with this file so I need you to take it to Murphy after you're done reading through them. Now tell me, what can I do for you Cassandra?" He asked as the printer's power button started flashing and printing the paperwork he had finished writing. The file piqued her curious mind but she needed to deliver the bad news first.

"Experiment zero-two-five-three failed, sir," she explained as she handed him the files. "All three subjects died of extremely high temperatures. Their bodies were over forty percent burned in critical places as their bodies failed to adapt to the virus. There was nothing we could've done to save them, sir." She cringed internally as he began to flip through the files. He was a man in his late forties, with brown hair trimmed in the military fashion and stern brown eyes.

"Perhaps we need to go back to the first virus we were successful with and modify it," he said. "Are the subjects from experiment zero-three-eight leading a normal life?"

Cassandra pulled out what appeared to be a rectangular compact mirror but in reality it was both her cellphone and personal holographic tablet. "Yes, sir, Mr. Alex Pettridge-subject four of that particular experiment- has been married for a while and his wife just delivered a healthy child. The baby girl is six months old and is already showing signs that the virus has been passed on to her as well. Apparently, according to the update we received from Mr. Pettridge, she levitated her own soft toy towards her. And I believe you know of the first successful offspring's activities."

"Aye, leading a political career in London. Can't say that I agree but it is his life to lead, not mine." She knew that the director bared no love for politicians of any kind. Then again, she didn't know if he loved anything save for the laboratories he had funded along with his old friend. Cassandra had been his assistant for over five years, yet she didn't know much of the man before her. All she knew is that he was once a happy child with a happy family thanks to the picture he kept on his desk but other than that, she couldn't recall any detail about him that would stand out of the ordinary. "Tell Anderson to re-evaluate the bacterial strand from our very first successful test subject."

"Yes, sir."

"And the bodies of the last three subjects?"

"They're being examined by Miller sir, but it is merely a normal procedure."

"Did they sign the waivers before they agreed to do the study?"

"Yes sir, and their families will be compensated for their loss. I've contacted our team of lawyers just in case the families decide to sue us."

"Good," he grinned at her sending her chills all over her body. "I'm glad you've thought of everything and that you've already taken care of it. Which is good since It'll give you time to look through this papers now." He unlocked his cabinet and from it he took the long piece of wood that always fascinated her. Her scientist mind wanted to take it from him, cut it in half and examine it but Cassandra knew better than to act on those impulses. Instead she watched with allure as he flicked his wrist and the papers flew towards and landed in front of her in neat pile.

She scanned through the ten page information report on a person she had never heard of. "Harry Potter. Who is he, sir? If I may ask."

The director stood from his chair and limped towards the window, she could tell that he was tense just by his posture as he leaned on his cane. "He's the man who took everything I loved from me. Harry Potter ruined my life, Cassandra, and I want him dead."

* * *

First chapter of my new fic. Yay! I hope you liked it. Any comments, CC, etc...please review! It'll make me happy! :D


End file.
